


Evening.

by Endy_Merimo



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), The Brobecks
Genre: It's just some strange fluff, M/M, cool song actually, i actually translated it from my native language but it's my work so i can, i kinda love it, i love heartbreak or death, it's really weird, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endy_Merimo/pseuds/Endy_Merimo
Summary: When times are toughI want you to thinkOf you in my armsMe kissing your cheek
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Evening.

**Author's Note:**

> To that commentator on YouTube under the video with classical music, which inspired me - thank you. In fact, they just wrote "plot twist: your neighbor is actually the one you once loved, but lost your memory/loved in another life and he plays this melody to you every day in the hope that you will pay attention and remember."  
> Here you go.

A long lasting evening, pleasant fatigue wrapped everything around, but could not sleep. Hoping to fall asleep, Ryan left the only source of light on his bedside lamp, which should have been replaced with a brighter one. Sleepiness reject to letting him into her arms. Seaman was not in a great mood. This afternoon, he again burned out with a desire to work, as if nothing else, a few months of work for wear and tear due to another impulse of "inspiration" is over and he will again have to go through a two-week - or so - stagnation and an absolute lack of strength and motivation. His whole life consisted of such cycles. In childhood, they were replaced more often, and with age they became longer and more serious. They just need to be experienced, that's all. Just to try to last until the next time of his life.  
Seaman looked at the piano by the wall. "No, Ryan, you won't do it. It's two o'clock in the morning. No. This condition just started, you won't make it worse from day one." No, of course he won't. It's just that... he'll just play a little. That's all.  
Ryan slowly hangs his legs from the bed and sits on its edge, tired of rubbing his eyes. After taking a hard breath, he gets up on his feet and goes to the piano. He opens the lid, sits on a stool and puts his hands to the keys. He did not know what to play, to be honest. So he just started to play quietly some melody that somehow appeared in his head. The melody was more like some vaguely familiar piece, but he was sure that he hadn't listened to anything like that before. After stopping for a moment, he heard a quiet voice singing something. After a few seconds, the voice stopped singing. Ryan looked around confusedly, passed out and carefully continued playing. The voice again began to sing something. If you listen to it, you could distinguish the words.

  
_Me and you are meant to be_  
 _Like stars in the sky_  
 _And leaves on the trees_

  
The voice was painfully pleasant and some kind of... relative? Sounded like salt caramel and a warm blanket. Watching movies together late at night and a kiss on the forehead before going to bed. Cooking together and cute foolishness. Ryan himself did not know where these images came from in his head. It is not that he was so romantic.

  
When times are tough  
I _want you to think_  
 _Of you in my arms_  
 _Me kissing your cheek_

  
It was something like reaching out and taking it, but at the same time it was somewhere so far away. Ryan's hands just played a melody on their own. Surprisingly, it was very beautiful. How do his hands even know some complicated chords?

  
_They say all good things have an end_  
 _So will it be heartbreak or death?_  
 _Maybe we can last beyond all time_  
 _My hand in yours_  
 _And your hand in mine_

  
The melody began to slow down and finally the last chords were played.

_**Goodnight, and have a pleasant tomorrow** _

  
Seaman suddenly felt so cozy and safe. The slepiness began to gradually envelop the body. Tomorrow he will deal with what just now happened. But one thing was clear: it was magical.  
Carefully closing the piano lid with a characteristic soft knock, he went to the bed and comfortably settled down, covering himself with a blanket. Having turned off the lamp, Seaman covered his eyes and began to fall asleep. Right before he completely slipped into a dream, it was as if he felt a light kiss on his forehead.


End file.
